Late Night
by YourAverageUser
Summary: Amitie struggles to fall asleep, mostly because of someone next to her. She questions new feelings and thoughts that come into her head.


Amitie looked over at the clock, 1:22 AM. It was late, and she was the only one to still be awake. She had invited all of her friends over just to hang out for the day, and the last thing they decided to do before going to bed was watch a movie. It took a little bit to decide what kind of movie they should watch, since most of her friends had different likes when it came to movie genres, but they settled for an old movie about… high school students, right? Amitie couldn't really recall, she was pretty tired throughout the movie but she just couldn't manage to fall asleep for some reason.

Amitie looked at all her friends asleep throughout the room. Raffina, who fell asleep in a sleeping bag on the floor, Lidelle as well. Klug asleep in a chair, Arle and Carbuncle asleep on the loveseat, using up all the space on it. Sig, who was asleep right next to Amitie on the sofa. Amitie just stared at Sig for a while, it had started happening recently, but she had started to feel a little strange when she was around Sig. Most of the time though, she would shrug it off as something else, but she did oddly enjoy the feeling. She didn't question too much about it, and it wasn't like it was happening all the time, so it probably wasn't bad. Or at least Amitie would hope so.

Amitie shivered a bit. It was actually a little cold in the room, and Klug and Arle were using the only blankets available there. Amitie got up from the sofa and walked into her kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of milk. She remembered that her mom told her that warm milk was a good trick to fall asleep, so she figured she'd try it. Plus, it would probably help warm her up from the cold. She poured the milk into a mug and then put it into the microwave. Once the microwave heated it up, she took it out and took a sip. It tasted good. With her drink in her hand, she made her way back to the living room.

She sat down on the sofa again and looked at the TV. She wasn't sure what was playing now, but it wasn't all too interesting. In fact, she found herself more interested in her blue friend next to her. She could hear his soft exhales as he slept, was it strange to say she found it cute? It confused her, why she couldn't look away. Her eyes were just drawn to him for some reason. Why? And more so, why did the feeling get stronger as she looked at him? It made her feel really warm and fuzzy, some new type of ecstasy that she had found in this moment. It's probably just the milk.

Amitie opened her eyes, she hadn't even realized that she had closed them. She must have been pretty lost in thought because along with her eyes being closed, apparently she drifted closer towards Sig. She felt herself heat up again, why was this happening so much? Even more worrying, why hasn't she backed away from him yet? She was so close she was able to breathe in the air he was exhaling. Perhaps even more worrying than that, why did she have the odd urge to get closer to him? It was all very strange and if she was asked about why she felt these things she wouldn't have an answer, which she found strange since it was happening to her. It's just the milk, it's gotta be.

Amitie finally backed away from Sig. She took another drink of her milk and then looked back at the TV to distract herself so that something like that wouldn't happen again. It didn't work well as a distraction since there was still nothing interesting on, but at least she was starting to feel tired. Hopefully, she would fall asleep soon, it was getting really late. She looked over at Sig again, he still looked as peaceful as he did before. Amitie felt her eyes start to get heavy, and not long after they closed, she fell asleep.

The following morning, she was awoken by giggling between her friends. What was so funny? Amitie opened her eyes slowly to see what the big joke was, but she ended up wishing that she never opened them. Somehow, her sleeping body had moved across the sofa and grabbed Sig in a hug. Was it so cold last night that her body needed the warmth from him? Amitie blushed deep red as she frantically tried to explain it to her friends. But oddly, she didn't mind waking up like that with the boy, it was just extremely embarrassing that all her friends were witnesses to the event. She felt the warm fuzzy feeling come back again as she thought about it.

It _is_ just the milk, right? It could still be having an effect on her even now, right?

…

…

…

...Right?

* * *

This is not my first fanfiction, but it is the first that I have decided to put publicly online because I felt rather proud of it. I'm probably not going to put any more here, and if I do it won't be for a while. I end up not being very proud of a lot of stuff I write. In fact, this one was actually written a few months ago. I just kept rewriting and adding to sections of it until I felt like it didn't need to be changed anymore.

So, let me know what you think, I guess. Writing isn't something I do often but I like to hear what people say.


End file.
